You Belong With Me
by Montrealae90
Summary: Read the full some inside. It has more detail k? XP


You Belong With Me!

Anime: Naruto

Pairing: SasuNaru (slight SasuSaku)

Rating: T

Sum: Sasuke and Sakura are dating. Sasuke's team captain of the football team, Sakura is cheer captain. Sasuke is tired of Sakura and her bitching. Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends forever. But Naruto is in love with Sasuke. Naruto thinks that Sasuke will never notice him cause he's a geek (Glasses and all). After the big game, prom comes round. Will Naruto finally tell Sasuke he loves him? Based on the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.

Disclaimer: I dont own it god damnit!!! .

Rei: Yellow guys!!! ^--^

Naruto: Hi Rei-chan!

Sasuke: Hn...

Rei: Well this is another fic after a long time!

Naruto: Lets get this party started!!!

Sasuke: Read, Review, fanart...and.

Rei, Sasuke, and Naruto: ENJOY!!!

Dedication to: lilyaoigurl94

Naruto sighed as his blue eyes read over another math problem. Exam's were only a few days away. If he wanted to get into a good school, he had to work his but off! A song on the radio played in the backround softly. He adjusted his over sized, red rimmed glasses on his face and brushed his blond locks out of the way, as he peered at his text book. He sat on his dark blue bed in just a simple oversized white tee, and blue pj, flannal pants. Typical Tuesday night. Nothing much happening...He looked out the window and frowned. He looked across the way into another room, the bedroom of his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. He was on the phone. Most likely with his girlfriend Sakura.

_Your on the phone_

_With your girlfriend _

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

"Looks like they're fighting again..." Naruto sighed as he picked up a large drawing bored and wrote on it. He looked back up to see Sasuke getting off the phone, annoyment written on his face. He brushed his raven bangs out of his face and sighed. Naruto lifted up the sign, 'Are you ok?' it read. Sasuke onyx eyes looked out the window. A small, sad smile went across his face. He took up his own bored and wrote on it. 'Tired of all the drama...' it said. Naruto nodded in understandment.

_Im in my room _

_Its a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_She'll never know your story like I do..._

Naruto blushed lightly as he began writing something on the bored again, not noticing Sasuke closed the curtin's to his bedroom. Naruto looked back up smiling, but that smiled dropped in a flash. He lifted up the bored anyway. 'I love you...'

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain _

_and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day_

_When you wake up and find that what your looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

Naruto got up and looked at himself in the mirror. Sky blue eyes covered by geeky looking glasses, shining blond hair lay on his head, lightly tan skin, and three whisker looking marks on his face. To him he looked...ugly. He would always were clothes that were to big for him that had weird looking colors and design's on him. He never had enough money to buy nice looking clothes and even he did he wanted comfortable ones, which they dont exsist in his opinion. He smiled when a song liked came on. It was kind of up beat yet had a country flare to it. He picked out and outfit for tomorrow, mouthing the words as he did. A aqua and orange striped shirt and brown jeans. He nodded his head in approvement and suddenly began dancing when the chorus came on.

_If you could see that i'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see.._

_You belong with me..._

_You belong with me..._

Sasuke looked out his window as he saw the blonde dancing. He chuckled and shook his head at his antics. He never thought he fall for a blonde like that, but he did...

The next morining Naruto sat on a bench reading a book, waiting for the bus to take him to school. He didn't notice a certin raven come up to take a seat next to him. Naruto looked up startled. "Geez, you didn't have to sneak up on me like that!" Sasuke laughed. He wore some worn out dark blue jeans, a simple tight black tee, and some vans. On his wrist was a watch. "Gomen, but your hilarious to scare!"

_Walking the street with you_

_And your worn out jeans_

_I can't helping thinking this is how it outta be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself_

_'Hey isn't this easy?'_

Naruto gave him a pouting look. "Maa..Your so mean." Sasuke again chuckled. "Gomen, Naruto-kun." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't even think about buttering me up!" Sasuke put an arm over the bench and crossed his legs. "Your such a kill joy!" he teased. Naruto stuck out his tounge. Sasuke laughed again. Naruto smiled lightly with a small blush.

_And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say your fine_

_I know better then that_

_What'cha doing with a girl like that?_

Suddenly a pink corvette convertible stopped right in front of them. Sasuke's smiled was gone in a flash. Sakura was sitting in the car smirking at the two. Her pink hair down, she wore a hot pink tank top, a short blue skirt, and pink heels. Naruto looked a Sasuke a smiled softly. "It'll be ok..." he whispered. Sasuke nodded walking to the car. He got in the passager seat and leaned over to the driver seat. "Hi baby...:" she said and she grabbed his dark locks and pulled him toward her lips. Giving him a searing kiss. She looked at Naruto. Her jade eyes flashed with hate. Naruto flinched and looked down at the ground. Sasuke sighed as he looked over at the bench. "See ya Naruto..." he said sadly. "Yea, see ya Sasuke..." Naruto watched them drive off. He smiled sadly. "He'll never be mine..." The bus arrived.

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain _

_and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find that watch your looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

Its been three days since the incident with Sakura and today was the big football game. Naruto was was in the school band and played flute. He was happy that he a least got to see Sasuke play, he could never afford the tickets. Being in the school band helped a lot. Sasuke was football captain and a great athlete. Naruto smiled as he saw the dark haired boy talk with one of his team mates, laughing heartly. Suddenly the whistle blew and he had to look away from the raven boy. He lifted up his flute and began playing the schools anthem. All the player ran out on to the field excitedly and the crowd went wild. The cheerleaders began doing a routin, lead by Sakura of course. Her pink hair was tied back buy a green ribbion. She looked at Sasuke and smirked, who in turn looked at the ground. His smile gone.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see...._

_You belong with me..._

Sasuke lifted his fist in the air with his team. They had one the game. He ran up to Sakura, smiling happily. "Sakura!" She turned around, and quirked a brow. "Can I help you?" she said annoyed. Sasuke quirked a brow at her. "Baby, we won...Aren't you happy in the slightest for me?" Sakura smirked. "Of course I am, but you didn't deliver the final kick...You just passed the ball." Sakura eyes glinted maliciously at the hurt in Sasuke's eyes. "This one right here...Delivered the final kick." she pulled another member of the team over to her, a bulky brunette, and wrapped her arms around his. "And he's taking me to the prom..." Sasuke's eyes showed betrayal. "I thought we were going to the prom together? Sakura, what the fuck is wrong with you?! I'm your god damn boyfriend!" Sasuke yelled furiously. "So? I can always just dump you and get another date. I don't care. Your not _that_ special..." Sakura said nonchalatly. Sasuke just shook his head and walked past her, hearing his ex's laugh as he did. Naruto shook his head and placed a hand over his mouth. He had heard the entire thing. His azure eyes only showing hate as he looked at Sakura.

_Standing by you_

_Waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you never know baby_

_You belong with me..._

_You Belong with me..._

That night Naruto sat in his room. With nothing to do except study his little heart out. He looked at the science book and sighed. His eyes shimmered sadly. He looked up at his window across the way. Sasuke was putting his tux on. "So he's still going to prom? Even after what happened?" Naruto smiled at the raven. He looked so handsome in the tux. It brought out his myseriousness so well. With a black tux and red tie it should. He fixed his rimmed glasses on his nose and reached for his pad as he saw Sasuke reach for his. Sasuke held his up. 'You going to prom?' Naruto lifted his up sadly. 'No, I got to study.' Sasuke smiled, a smiled that made Naruto's heart flutter with happiness. He looked so much happier now with Sakura out of the picture. He smiled back as he put his bored down. What Sasuke said next blew him away. 'Wish you were...' Naruto blushed as he saw Sasuke walk out the door. His eyes wide with surprise. Could Sasuke feel the same way? He looked down at his hands, and he smiled wide. He giggled cutely. "Naruto...I think your wearing the wrong outfit!" he closed his eyes tasking off the glasses he wore. When he opened them back up, azure eyes flashed happily. Let the party begin.

_Oh I remember you drivin to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one that makes you laugh when you know your about to cry_

_I know all your favorite songs_

_And you tell me bout your dreams_

_I know where you belong_

_Thinking though its with me..._

Up beat music blarred through the entire hall. Body's moved and swirred together, creating a sort of wave. Sasuke stood to the side of the hall with his friend and teammate, Inuzuka Kiba. He laughed at what the dog lover said. "Dude, Its not funny!" the brunette boy said. Sasuke chuckled behind his hand. "I-I'm sorry, man. I-Its just haha I can't b-believe haha that you did that!" his onyx eyes clouded with tears. He laughed even harder. Kiba flushed a rosey red. "SASUKE! Its not funny!" Sasuke looked up. "So you seriously kissed him?" Kiba looked away. "Yes..." Sasuke smirked. "Didn't know you went for those kind. I mean come on Shino? Really?" Kiba looked annoyed. "Hey! He's a really nice guy ok! I-I like him..." Sasuke looked at his friends smiling, blushing face. He smiled himself. He placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder. "I'm all for it dude. If you like him, I'm happy for you." Kiba smiled. "Thanks man, I real-" he stopped in mid sentence. Kiba's eyes widened. "No way..." he whispered. Sasuke quirked a brow at his friend, and turned around wondering what he was looking at. What he didn't expect to see was... "Naruto?..."

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along_

_So why cant you see?_

_You belong with me_

There he was, in all his glory was Naruto. But something was different about the blonde. He didn't wear his dorky glasses, so you could see his vivid blue eyes clearly. His blond hair was spiked lightly with some gell, giving sort of wild look. He wore a all black tux and a sapphire blue tie. He looked nervous. Everyone was staring at him wide eyed, like he was something from another planet. He blushed looking at the ground. Sasuke's eyes ranked his figure. His onyx eyes locked with sapphire and began walking towards him. His body moved on his own accord. Entraced by the blonde beauty. Suddenly Sasuke was pulled out of his trance like state when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked to his right and frowned. It was Sakura... She wore a _very_ revieling red dress and black heels. No doubt her date was probably loving it. "Wow, Sasuke! You look so amazing...so sexy..." she said sensually, pullng him toward what little clevege she had. Sasuke just gave her a disgusted look and shook her off. She looked furious as he began walking again towards the little blonde. Naruto's face went red as he saw Sasuke walk towards him again. The raven looked determind.

_Standin by you_

_Waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you never known baby_

_You belong with me..._

_You belong with me..._

A moment later Sasuke stood in front of Naruto, a smile plastered on his face. "I didn't think you'd come..." Naruto smiled wide and blushed looking at the ground. "Well, who elsed would you have danced with, baka?" Sasuke chuckled. He tilted Naruto's chin up, looking into deep sapphire. Naruto gulped, looking down again, and pulled out a piece of paper. "Theres something I want to tell you Sasuke, but please don't hate me for it..." "Naruto..." The blonde boy looked back up at the raven and opened the piece of paper, on were the three words that made everything so clear, ' I love you...'. Sasuke gasped, and his eyes widened. "Naruto..." Naruto smiled gently up at the raven. "And I always have..." Sasuke didn't say a word, but instead pulled Naruto into a hug. Naruto blushed and gripped the back of the raven's tux, not wanting to let go. "Do you have any idea, how long I've waited to hear that?" Sasuke pulled away from Naruto to softly brush his hand against smooth tan cheeks. Then he pulled smoething out of his own pocket. It was a piece of paper as well, reading the same words Naruto's had. 'I love you...' Naruto's eyes glittered with unshead tears as he looked back up at Sasuke. Sasuke carassed his cheek again and then let his head fall to meet Naruto's awaiting pink lips. Naruto eagrly accepted the kiss.

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

Naruto parted from the kiss with Sasuke, sighing happily. He looked into his loves deep onyx eyes and whispered softly, "You belong with me..." and then leaned up to kiss the raven again. The raven hugged the small blonde to his chest lovingly. 'Yea...He belongs with me...'

~OWARI

~~~~~~~////\\\\~~~~~~

Rei: OMG...ITS DONE!!! (collapes)

Naruto: Wow. You actually finished this one...I'm impressed...

Rei: (glares) oh shut up you...

Sasuke: (smirks) So am I...

Rei: Hey! Don't start shit with me duckbutt! I know where you live! I can call fangirls anytime!

Sasuke: O.o (totally didnt hear the last part) ….No ones called me Duckbutt in ages...

Naruto: (giggles) Duckbutt!

Sasuke: T.T

Rei: Anyway, Read Review and FANARTS!!! I want some!!! PWEASE GIVE ME SOME!!! .


End file.
